Mark
"I...am the KING! King of the Squirrels!" '' —''Mark when defeating an enemy. Mark is an energetic man who appears on and off in various worlds. He appears to be another user of the Stella Portum and has access to the Tempus Portum as well. He attends the Convention in Otnermarcas from time to time, however enjoys his free time playing video games and making a living from doing so. Story (not yet added) Talents and Powers Warfstache Form For the possessed form, please see the page Warfstache. Mark is able to transform into a more powerful form during battle, called the "Warfstache Form". In this form, his hair turns bright pink and a pink mustache forms on his face. His speech becomes very different in the process, becoming more self-centered and cocky, as well as an overwhelming state of overconfidence. Warfstache Form Mark also becomes much more powerful in this state, as his attacks have an increased Critical Damage rate as well as the ability to Confuse or Blind an enemy from a simple physical attack. Time/Space Travel Mark has the ability to utilize the two Portum types within Dawn of the New Hour; the Stella Portum, which allows him to travel through space, and the Tempus Portum, which allows him to travel through time. Time Manipulation Mark also has the ability to warp time to his advantage. With control over time, he has the ability to: * Increase the party's speed in battle. * Slow down enemies in battle and decrease their evasion rates. * Reverse time in battle to recover health, magic, and soul points. * Reverse time on the field up to six hours. How he got these powers is unknown. It could simply be through the Bleeding Effect that he obtained this power from an alternate version of himself, or from simply another universe's effects. Also, it is pointed out that these powers are shared with Sullivan. Soul Crystal - Tiny Box Tim Mark is one of two protagonists to have a Soul Crystal that was not originally made by Kristy or Lord Sain . More so, his Soul Crystal is the only one known to have a level of consciousness, intelligence, and personality. The design is a cube-like Crystal, brownish-amber in color. Due to its size, shape, and friendly demeanor, Mark humorously named it "Tiny Box Tim". Mark also refers to the Crystal as a "him", also giving it a gender as well as a name. A recent rough sketch of a poster for Dawn of the New Hour showed off concept work-in-progress art for both Mark and Tiny Box Tim. 'Under-Abilities (Possibility) ' Hidden in the game's data are several pink and red abilities that often depict a heart. In Mark's early data, a few of these abilities are dedicated to him and Victoria. This could be a reference to Undertale, a video game created in 2015 that both real-life characters have played. This has yet to be confirmed, and could simply be deleted from the future/final version. Trivia * Mark's real-life inspiration is Mark Fischbach. * Mark will refer to some moments as having a video-game feeling to them. * Mark's various hair colors originally showed the time period he was at in his own timeline. However, it appears the hair colors now equal out to Forms. * Time manipulation powers were planned during a "Reading Your Comments" video, when Mark admitted that if he had any power in the world, he'd choose to have "power over time". ** Mark mentions in-game that "I'd rather not be called a Time Lord. I'm not one, don't want to be one, but hey, whatever lets you sleep at night!" *** As of ''Demo Version ''1.5's update, this dialogue has been added. This could allude to a timeline and where Mark's timeline is in comparison to how far the events of Dawn of the New Hour has gone. In other words, Mark might not actually have his Time Manipulation powers at this point. ** "Tiny Box Tim" is a constant reference to a box-like object that Mark adopts in many of his videos. Originally, he was created in his older videos of a horror game Let's-Play, when he picked up an "adorable tiny box". He thus named the box and continued his adventures carrying around the box. *** Because of his constant reappearance, Tiny Box Tim has gotten a heightened fanbase, and many depictions of Markiplier in fanart shows him holding him. ** As of ''DEMO Version ''1.5, Mark's dialogue has been increased greatly. ** Mark really hates worms. ** Mark's favorite color is apparently green. ** Mark is a fan of minimalism. See More * Warfstache * Mr. Tot * Otnemarcas Category:Characters Category:Protagonists